


Second Chance

by AwesomeHeart



Series: Three Friends for Three Waynes [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe Bourgeois is the new Bruce Wayne, Could kill you with a nail file Chloe, Dramatic Tim Drake, F/M, Fox!jason Todd, Goat!Mylène Haprèle, Jeweler Adrien, OC children - Freeform, Ox!Ivan Bruel, fashion designer marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeHeart/pseuds/AwesomeHeart
Summary: Chole had a plan for World Domination. How she got there she didn't care but aslong as she had her chosen family then that was all there was to it.Finish with Paris, Start with Gotham City.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Tim Drake
Series: Three Friends for Three Waynes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825198
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	1. Disasters strikes

All was quiet in the building except from the random clashes between weapons from within the dojo. Noise could be heard the closer you were to the room of people grunting, feet slapping against the floor and the sense that you shouldn’t enter unless you want things to end very… very badly for you. 

There was one final clash before one the weapons fell to the floor followed by the blonde heiress as she slumped down onto the floor in an exhausted state. Chloe groaned with her eyes scrunched. “I’m sooooo sore.”

A deep chuckle could be heard from above where she laid on the floor. “You’re improving at least, you got that working for ya.”

She grunted in response before opening her eyes to squint at the sudden closeness of Jason’s grinning face near to hers. She shoved her well manicured hand into his face to shove him away. He laughed and proceeded to lay down next to her. Huffing she side eyed him. “I’m I anywhere close to where they are?”

Jason hmmed as he stared up at the ceiling contemplating. “Not really as they have at least a couple years ahead of you. However I would say you are at the same base level as my brothers and I if that's any consolation?” 

“Base level?” She questioned. 

“Well we’ve had the same basic training in self defence and others, but we would be at different levels when it comes to specialities.” He took a breath “Like Dick has a higher level in gymtastics whereas I have a moderate ability, I have a better knowledge when it comes to firearms and him less so, if that makes sense?”

“So once I have a better ability with my top and or my needles I would have different knowledge therefore I could get to the same levels as the others but in a different manner?”

“Yea… lets go with that.” He chuckled again when Chloe gathered up enough energy to slap his chest. “We have time so maybe look at diablo, spinning top things to help with your Bee weapon and I’ll brush up on my needle and dagger knowledge to help out with the civ weapon. How does that sound?” 

“Like it couldn’t happen quick enough.” She pursed her lips in distaste. “But i’ll try to be patient… I waited this long for her to trust in me again. I don’t want to lose it again. Neither of them.”

Jason nodded his head in understanding and they laid in silence to regain stamina before sitting up to face each other. He frowned when Chloe was facing the side instead of looking at him like she normally did. “What's wrong lil bumble?” 

Her chest warmed at what she has come to know as brotherly love whenever he dubbed her a lil bumble. She was glad to have someone look out for her in such a way. Father still tried to buy her love and her relationship with her mother was still rocky but on the better side. Marinette was the sister she always wanted, not that she would tell her that and Adrien was a little brother that she had always looked out for regardless of any situations they found themselves in. So to have someone look out for her was nice to say the least. 

She found herself taking her high ponytail out in order to play with her hair to calm herself down. Anxiety was a rare thing she showed that only Marinette, Adrien, Jason and Sabrina had seen. Though it was happening less with Sabrina nowadays but she was surprised to have been caught by Mylene and Ivan when she just couldn’t hack it one day when they stumbled upon her. The three of them had a silent truce from that day on that wasn’t talked about often. 

Jason waited patiently as Chole collected her thoughts knowing that this was something very important. He kept his body language open in order to show her that he was listening whenever she was ready.

“I’ve been talking to Marinette about possible candidates for Hawkmoth and well…” She held herself back from a snarl though she couldn't help a sneer. “We keep circling back to Adrien’s father… Gabriel Agreste.” 

Jason blinked having not had any discussion with Marinette about miraculous business other than training the three to be prepared in their civilian lives. It had been decided that he would help them as an advisor and trainer but it was under the miraculous jurisdiction of what happened in Paris. He was just surprised that it was Chloe asking and not Marinette. “And why’s that?”

“We are limited in our technology know-how as you well know. If we trusted Max we would have asked Markov to help us out on gathering information.” She let out a frustrated sigh. “Given circumstances where that isn’t the case. We have a small amount of information of his schedules which have lined up with hawkmoths akumas not being active when he is doing fashion shows, unless before or after, or he is outwith the country. That is where the rare occurrences of Mayura sometimes plays and that lines up with Nathalie, his assistant, staying here to boss Adrien around. There is also the instance that Nathalie has shown signs of getting sick which could be linked to the broken miraculous.” 

“However Marinette as Ladybug had that suspicion in her early days before she knew who Chat was. She had talked it over with him and he vehemently denied it at the time.” She slouched as if drained from the situation. “So we are not sure if we should bring it back up with him if he would react the same way and if he did if he would shut it down and we wouldn’t be any further forward. Especially if it did end up being Agreste Senior.”

“So what do you want me to do?”

“Could you… investigate for us? We know you have access to the tech and if we have some proof of guilt or innocence then at least we would be able to put it to rest and move on.” Chloe tightened her fists before doing her hair back up and straightened up in determination. “Regardless we will be getting Adrien out from under his father's thumb but this would at least show if his father is magical scum or just the regular douche type of scum.” 

Jason snorted at that as he flooded his arms over in contemplation. True he had the tech and he could probably be able to infiltrate in some form to double check to ease their mind. “Why are you asking me and not Marinette?”

“I’m asking so she doesn’t have to. I’m asking so that their relationship stays strong regardless of the outcome. I’m asking… so that I can save my friends from more years of fighting. Physically and mentally. If it turns out to be them. I want my friends… my chosen family to have some peace after so long.”

Jason opened his arms as soon as he noticed the first trace of tears dampening her mascara and swiftly moved his arms around Chole once she was leaned into him. He scooped her into his lap and started shhing noise near her ear in order to calm her as she cried into his chest. 

They stayed like that for a while. Jason inwardly cussing out the evil mothball and prissy bird for what they had done to these teenagers and the city. It was like being in a city filled with the emotionally constipated Bat clan and he didn’t like it one bit. If gathering the information helped then that would be what he would do. “I’ve got you three, lil bumble… I got you.” 

\-----

Chloe scrambled as another building came tumbling down behind her. She had managed to get the people out in time as herself but she desperately needed to find a very safe space to transform. She could feel Pollen hidden at her neck buzzing anxiously and knew that she had to do it sooner rather than later. 

She ran as quickly as she could over the rubble and cheered in her head when she found an alleyway. “Buzz on!”

Pollen was swiftly sucked into her bracelet as Chloe pranced onwards as she took on her Honey DeSting outfit. Her hair was pulled into a french braid that had changed into a light shade of honey with black ribbon braided into it. Fuzz enveloped her collar to a point on her chest. Two long wisp of black material poked out from the fuzz down her back. The rest was similar to her Queen be but with bolder black strips and slim protection plates on the high impact areas. 

She threw her top and swung up to one of the untouched buildings. She touched the side of her mask, it had become a more honeycomb shape in design with more yellow, and it brought up a new addition of the communicator. “Hey it’s Honey, anyone out there?” 

She chewed her lip as she ducked behind a chimney as the destructive akuma was turning to look in her direction. She tried to keep an eye on it as she repeated her question and waited for an answer. She managed to hold a squeak as a huge piece of building flew over her head and swiftly changed hiding place over onto another building. Being squished like a bug wasn’t in her plans for the day. She whispered harshly and quickly. “Come on! Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up!”

There was a groan heard on the line and a gruff grunt. “Buzz a bit more quietly please. Already got enough buzzing going on in my head.” 

She soft laughed in relief but was still worried. “Where are you Chat?” 

“At the west side of our school.” Chat grunted some more as he seemed to be moving with rubble from the sounds. “Think you could help unbury a cat? Don’t want to risk a cataclysm right now when I can’t fully see what damage I could cause.” 

“On my way!” She quickly shuffled past the hulking beast and swiftly ran in the schools direction. “Have you seen Ladybug at any point?” 

“She’s had to recharge already and gone off to get Gentle Horn and Iron Ox to help.” The was a loud pop and a groan as it seemed Chat was popping his shoulder back into place. “Seen the Akuma?” 

“Yea, I was rescuing people as myself as the building was collapsing, few scratches but okay for the most part. Need a serious spa day. You in?” She jumped down from the dupain-cheng bakery and raced towards the west side of the destroyed school. Some wounded civilians were pointing to the more south west part of the school so she saluted them in thanks as she went in that direction. 

“That sounds grrreat” There was a pause as there was more rubble shifting around on his end. “You close?” 

“Yup! There’s a couple of guys trying to get you out already so you’ll be out soon.” She grumbled as she slowed to a stop and began helping the guys with the bigger building pieces. She could hear his breathing becoming a bit more laboured so quickened up the pace. She couldn’t help the slight panic in her voice slip through. “Hold on Chat we’re nearly there.”

“Aww so you do care!” He chirped in response and was delighted to hear his voice twice.

Honey DeSting quickened her pace after hearing him out with the communicator and swiftly moved the smaller bricks. She cried out happily when she caught sight of hands flapping about trying to get purchase. She caught his hands and with the help of the civilians managed to drag Chat Noir through the loosened rubble. 

They breathed with sighs of relief and waved the civilians on to go find a safe place as they changed location to get an eye on the akuma once more. Once upon a building that was relatively a safe distance away they spotted the Hulking mass heading towards the tower and was glad to see that the majority of the people were out the way. “Any chance you say the item?” 

“Not really.” She huffed and buzzed lightly in annoyance which never failed to bring a smile to Chats face. “Hulking solid yet goopy mass is all I got from the near up close experience. That and whoever it is likes destroying things” 

“Destroying things is my business.” He pouted as he scanned the skyline for Ladybug.

“Isn't it Plaggs?” She smirked as she pushed buttons on the communicator to see if ladybug managed to get back online. 

“By extension, it’s my business.” He shoulder bumped her in good humour. “Lets try and get closer, see if we can get any clues, stay out of sight okay?”

“Do I look like the ladyblogger?” Honey sassed as she jumped and swung between buildings before he could snipe back. She managed to find a building within viewing distance of the eiffel tower and saw Chat do the same nearby. 

There was a buzz on the communicator. “Hello? Chat? Honey?” 

“Welcome back LB! Did you get our friends easy?” 

“Eventually. Sorry for keeping you waiting.” There were a few words said out with the coms they assumed it was Ladybug giving instructions to the other two. “You two, good to distract from above for me? Ox is going from below while Horn and I go in the middle. The mass absorbed it’s identification card so I’m needing to get it from the inside but try not to get caught as well unless dire!” 

“Understood!” Honey DeSting and Chat Noir spoke in sink as they leaped towards the high point of the tower with their respective weapons. Honey spread out her thin wisp of fabrics that manifested into wings and intensified her buzzing sound. She swarmed around what she thought to be the Akumas head as Chat did his thing of calling attention towards himself. 

She could spot the lower trio attacking and saw when Ladybug entered the body of the Akuma from outside it with the help of Gentle Horn. There was a scream of terror that came from the Akuma that had Honey clasping at her ears and scrunching her eyes that she wasn’t quick enough to react. The hulking mass had begun to thrash around in pain, swiped with a big mitten like hand and managed to swat Honey forcefully out of the sky. In an unexpected direction, towards Agreste Mansion. 

She went whistling through the air until she flew into a building with a crunch and landed onto the roof with a flop. Honey groaned as she felt her body ache and gave herself a moment before shifting onto her elbows to get her bearings straight. It took her a few moments to realise that she was on one of the buildings to the side of Agreste mansion and couldn’t believe her luck.   
Bounding towards her was Red Trixter and he didn’t look happy. He dropped down to her level and slowly eased her into a sitting position. A frown seemed to mar his face though it was mostly obscured by the Fox mask that reminded her of the Kabuki's ones she had been shown by Kagumi once. “How you feeling?”

“Like I won’t be able to look at my mascara for the next few days.” She wiggled in a slow way to ease some of her muscles. “Were you?”

“Yea.... and you’re not gonna like it.” He stroked her hair in a calming manner before easing away a little as she went to get up. He held his hands out in order to catch just in case. “What is the akuma situation?” 

She narrowed her eyes as she wanted the information he had but complied with checking in with the rest of their time. She tapped her mask and it brought up the comms once again. “Did we win?”

“Owh thank Kwami you’re okay! It took some findangling but we managed. LB just about to do the cure.” As Chat Noir spoke ladybugs had filled the air to restore the destructive damage from earlier and swirled around Honey before swooping off to else were. She felt rejuvenated and smiled at the ache being gone. “And there they were! Are you okay?”

“Yea just fine.” She bit her lip to keep quiet about Trixter. “Still gonna do the Spa day though. Think we deserve it after today. LB you in?”

“You know after being in goop, I wouldn’t want to be near any but a deep cleansing sounds like a god sent right now.”

“I do believe you mean goddess LB, I am the one provdining after all.” Honey checked her hand as if looking at her nails and could feel the amusement radiating off of Trixter. 

“Apologises, a heavenly divine gift presented by the most generous goddess herself.”

“Damn straight.” 

Ladybug laughed delighted. “I’ll catch you two at the meet up point in a hour. Got some stuff to finish before I can relax. Bug out!”

“You two get started without me and I’ll join later. Father has me doing some make up lessons that I can’t get out of until before dinner. So I’ll say I'm having dinner with you and staying over if that's okay with you?”

“Sure thing! We’ll have a movie and pizza night. Bring your skin care stuff and we can do a proper pamper night.” 

“Meowvelous! Catch you on the flip side!” 

The Comms beeped off and Honey suddenly felt the weight on her shoulders as she looked back over to Trixter hiding but facing towards the Agreste mansion with a serious look. He glanced over to her and nodded just once. She inhaled sharply before letting it out sharply cussing the man out in her head as she did so. “Damn it all to heck!”

“You can cuss fully if you want it you know?” Despite the situation he found some amusement in that. “I’m not gonna tell.”

She scrunched her face at him. “I said what I said so shush.”

Trixter chuckled at that and his blue his flashed in mischief. “So pamper night?”

“Indeed.” Her eyes flashed in mischief too that caused him to panic slightly. She pointed towards him as she walked. “And you sneaky fox are joining too.”

“Eh…” He squawked when she attached onto his arm and started to drag him in the direction of the hotel. “Hey I can move on my own you know!” 

“I’m sure but i’m hanging on regardless.” She started giggling when she lifted off the ground with her wings buzzing around her and Trixter attached onto her arm more securely. “I thought you were a fox not a scaredy cat!”

“Shut up!” He fumed though he didn't have the heart to be fully annoyed by the situation. “You're lucky that I don’t want to be dropped otherwise you would be on your butt right now.” 

She snorted at that as she flew closer to her balcony and dropped him unceremoniously onto her sun lounger before stroller into her room. She could hear him grumbling behind her, as both their transformations dissolved, and decided to get the stuff needed to be prepared for the spa fun. 

With the weight of the news that Jason had given her earlier they really deserved to have one good day before everything went down the toilet. Pollen nuzzled her cheek reassuringly and it made Chloe feel more at ease. She would be prepared for the coming days so that nothing would harm her hive and if it did she would have support in place to minimise the damage.

“No one harms my chosen family and gets away with it.”


	2. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @sheepheadfred thank you very much for your comments as it helped jump start this chapter as I was having a great difficulty trying to get it semi correct. It really meant alot to me. thank you so much.

Down in the batcave, Red Robin wsa tapping on the giant keyboard looking for information whilst the others did patrol under Oracles direction. On the screen was a holographic 3D image of adult women turning around slowly. He did a few more clicks here and brought up relevant information on who the person was. He leaned back in his chair as he waited for the upload to be finished.

“Hey! Beanbrain whatcha doooing?” Red Robin startled when he looked up to see a non helmeted Red Hood looking down on him with a devilish grin and a chuckle.

“Beanbrain?” He sounded confused as he asked.

“You like coffee and they are made out of beans.” Red Hood spun the chair which left Red Robin disgruntled and promptly blooped himself down on another chair. He gestured to Red Robin’s head and made it bigger. “And you have big brain therefore Beanbrain.”

“Any particular reason for a new nickname?” He went back to see that the upload was near done.

“Trying for more factual nicknames.” Red Hood shrugged and glanced up at the screen. “Another blonde caught your eye? You know you could just have asked her out to find this information right?”

He snorted. “She is someone business related, nothing romantic. She wishes for a grant to help start to build a school in the experimental district.”

“Menagerie district” Red hood countered.

“What?”

“It’s now named Menagerie District.” Red hood continued smugly. “Chloe bought the district a few years back and has been rebuilding it from the ground up.”

“How… How did you know this and we didn’t?” Red Robin somewhat panicked at someone else having information before him. Knowing something before him who wasn’t Oracle. 

“Eh. with Jokers breakouts, Gotham saving and playing with death here and there. Think our hands were full for the most part without having to worry about a new player in Gotham.” The elder sibling waved off the concern. “Don’t worry, she’s nice.”

“She’s… She’s nice? How do you know all this?” He tried to regain his voice so it didn't sound so pitchy.

“Stint in Paris. Part of my year long recovery after being dead or affectionately called my keep away from Batman plan.” He snickered to himself as he clicked on the keyboard and brought up two more images that circled around the Chloe image. “It’s also where I met Goldilocks and MDC.” 

Red Robinlooked surprised. “You know Adrien Agreste aswell?”

“I’m really rethinking the big brain nickname here. Aren’t you pose to be the next best detective here Tim?”

Tim made a dying noise at the back of his throat as he groaned into his hands. “Yes. That's why I have this information on file but it only just got onto my radar. You made your Paris trip so boring sounding, all those years ago, that I didn’t think much of it.”

“Wow” Jason put a hand to his chest in fake hurt. Paris was his best kept secret of course he was going to make it sound boring. Not that he was going to anyone else that. “All my stories are interesting, you just have no taste for storytelling.” 

Tim yanked off his glove so he could get a better reach to whack Jason on the arm, unsuccessfully as the other moved out the way with a laugh. “Just tell me what you know of Chloe Bourgeois, So I know whether it be a good idea or not for the company to invest in that area.”

“What’s in it for me?” Jason grinned as he swiftly deleted the information on the three off of the computer before Tim could stop him. He held Tim back with an arm as the younger tried to undo the action. “Look. Damien has a potential relationship with Goldilocks and is making B’s rings for him and Selina. The family has a good relationship going on with MDC. Do you want to lose the potential for better clothes as well as potential wrath of Selina?”

“No.” He slumped into Jason's arm as he grumbled.

“Didn’t think so.” Jason took back his arm. “So if either of these two found out that you had snooped on one of their friends in the manner that you had been doing in what do you think would happen?”

“Bad stuff.” Tim mumbled as he sank further to the floor. Information was his thing, his baby, he needed the information but knew the potential of bad things happened if given the wrong kind. Still needed it though even if just a small amount. “I think I preferred it when you were angry all the time. I didn't have to logic as much with you.”

Jason snorted and was about to talk back but stopped himself when the rest of the birds and bat came in from having been on patrol. He signaled to Tim that they would continue their talk later and the two of them got caught up with others in a debriefing. 

\-----

The next night. In the experimental district, now menagerie district, Chloe Bourgeois laid in Loveliness Garden in the pouring rain. She had her eyes closed against the rain and felt the week's hardships wash away. Whenever it rained she felt the need to wash the burdens away as it worked better in the rain than a shower. 

She sighed deeply at remembering the final confrontation with Hawkmoth. The atelier's roof had been destroyed, Hawkmoth turned Gabriel was laying down unmoving with very little life left in him, and Chat Noir’s cry of agony could be heard for miles. All it washed away as she stood in the pouring rain at the knowledge that it was finished from the look of relief from Ladybugs face. It certainly had been a day of mixed emotions. 

Chloe took another deep breath and let it out slowly as she turned her head to the side to see her eldest adopted child staring at her with wonder. She smiled as reassuring as she could from the ground. “You’re going to get a cold if you stay there Harmony.”

“Could say the same to you Ma.” Harmony walked closer before deciding to lay down beside Chloe on the deck. “Oh geez it’s cold.”

“But refreshing.” Chloe giggling to herself as she saw Harmony second guess themselves. “Was there something you needed?”

“Just wanted to check up on you. You’ve been off for the past week.” 

“Upcoming anniversary between your Aunt, Uncle and I, has always made me feel discordant leading up to it.” She reached over and squeezed the others hand. “I’ll be right as rain afterwards. No worries.” 

“So much raaaaain. Aren’t you opposed to the rain?” They whined despite not moving to hide from the rain. They were grateful for the grip on their hand.

“That’s more Adrien thing than mine but~ I get what you mean.” Bees flying in the rain was not the best of ideas. She grimaced at the reminder of when she got her wings waterlogged once. Fuzzball later and it was a lesson learned. “How’s your sister?”

“Melody is doing fine, think she was painting with some of the street kids earlier and the twins are waiting for you to tuck them in for the night. Again. Left them watching Ponyo while I came out here to get you.”

“I put them to bed an hours agooooo~ What happened?” 

“Faith had another scare, Hope tried to calm her down and found me to help…” Harmony hugged themselves unable to fend off the feeling of helplessness. “It was the long nailed lady closing her in a dumpster again.”

Chloe frowned as yet another memory came to mind on how she came across the four. Their mother had been throwing the then two month old twins into the dumpster whilst the father of the twins had been giving the beat down on Harmony as they tried to rescue the twins as well as protecting Melody. The half siblings looked out for each other and ran away with the twins to raise them before their mother found them. 

Chloe had transformed into Honey DeSting to save them and brought them back to her newly bought district. They then had been looked over by Doctor Bruel and part-time Nurse Haprele. Malnourished and dehydrated it was deemed that it was best for the four to stay then see what the two eldest wanted to do after that they had recovered. The kids decided to rename themselves Harmony and Melody to rid themselves of the names their mother had given them and name the twins Faith and Hope since their mother hadn’t even bothered to begin with. Once they had recovered and they didn’t see any deception from Chloe they agreed to being adopted by her and became part of the Bourgeois family.

After some time Harmony had explained what they were going through and felt that they/them pronouns were better from them as they felt best at being andrgyionus as well as being fluid between the genders. In doing so Chloe would refer to them as child/kiddo and Melody called them her sib. As a collective the four where Chloe’s bumbles. Adrien very much approved of the term.

When Adrien and Marinette came into the picture and got to know the siblings. They had become honorary Aunt and Uncle and referred to Harmony as nibling though had affectionately dubbed them yin-yang at times. Due to their fluidity between the genders and the balance they had found within themself.

Chloe smiled at how things have changed with the five years of being in Gotham and the four years she had with the children. She felt that she had come so far from being the brat that just wanted her mother's love to someone who looks out for the street kids of gotham and getting the second chance at life to do better. 

Having friends like Adrien and Marinette certainly helped. Not that she would tell them that nor would she tell Jason that she cherished the sibling relationship that they forged. Marinette was there first so if Jason did any wrong, her needles were ready. 

She reached over as she sat up to pull Harmony onto her lap causing the teen to yelp. They proceed to laugh as they held their Ma close. “Ready to come in now Ma?” 

“Just a few minutes. Could you go run a bath for the both of us please? and i’ll go see to the twins”

“Can do. There’s a robe waiting for you at the back entrance waiting for you when you get in.” Harmony explained and gave a squeeze of affection that she rarely showed.

“Thank you. Now get before I feel the need to smother you with kisses, I know how much you teens hate that.” Chloe teased despite feeling the warmth of love that emitted from Harmony.

“Yech! Don’t take too long Ma!” Harmony ducked out of Chloe’s arms before it could happen and ran in the direction of Grace Lane to Apiary Court. Their home was the main building for the street kids of gotham. They just happened to live on the top floor of the seven story building. 

Chloe was a bit more slow in going back home. Letting the last of her worries fade away, feeling refreshed and allowed news ones to pop up as she thought about the twins. Faith seemed to have a knack for remembering past events that happened since her birth that not many other four year olds would be able to recall in such detail. She would need to keep an eye on her for further developments and possibly see if Hope has any insights or potential powers of her own. 

She hummed to herself as she glanced up only to witness two blurred images duck back down on the flat roof. She laughed to herself and knew what she could do to help her kids. Chloe moved quickly with a plan in mind on how she could help her kids.

The rain slowed to a stop once she was inside.

On the rooftop was Red Hood quietly laughing his ass off and Red Robin who was rubbing his face in dismay. He was thinking of readjusting his training to work on his stealth and information gathering. This getting spotted malarkey was getting ridiculous and missing with his self esteem. 

So much so that he didn’t realise that he was being watched by twin four olds. 

Red Hood was snickering into his hand as he waved the other hand in greeting towards Honey DeSting who smiled in amusement. She knew he was there but wasn’t expecting Red Robin to be the one with him. “Any particular reason there's two of you tonight?” 

The older vigilante smiled in familiarity. “He was curious and I felt like I needed to sate it before it got out of hand.”

Red Robin startled out of his dilemma and winced when he saw the two girls and gave them a meek wave. “Hello.”

Faith eyed him with curiosity. “Are you here to scare away the long nailed lady?” 

Hope matched the curiosity and peered at him. “Long nailed lady isn’t afraid of Hood and Honey anymore.” 

Red Robin looked up to see a saddened Bee heroine, who he guessed was Honey, being gently comforted by Red Hood’s hand on her shoulder.

Honey smiled weakly. “She’s a figment of the past that keeps sneaking into the now when Faith is sleeping and wakes her up. We’ve done what we can but I guess a new perspective is needed. Sorry to ask this but could you help this once?”

He filed away the information that Red Hood had hidden the fact that there was another vigilante in Gotham. He thought about the new partner that Hood seemed to be running around with but the colour didn’t match from what he knew of. He took note that he might need to keep a deeper look at his brother's personal life to make sure he and the family was safe. 

He took a breath and put on the friendliest smile that he could muster and put his focus on the children for now. From the small glimpse that he managed to catch of Chloe Bourgeois was that she had four adopted children and these were her twins. “How about we take you to your mother first and see what she says?”

The twins shake their heads. “We don’t want to worry her more than we already do. She does her best but she has night terrors too.” 

Honey stiffened next to Hood who looked at her worriedly but before he could ask she had crouched down to the twins and bopped them on the nose. “Your Ma loves you two, you know that right?”

“We know.” The twins gave her a hug with warmth and affection. It almost made her tear up over having worried them with her own terrors. “We love her too.”

“Good.” She squeezed them tight causing them to squeal in delight. “Don’t hide your terrors from your Ma okay? It may cause her to worry more about you two.” 

Faith gave a squeeze of her own before hopping off and gave a smile. “Things will be okay once Red Robin has helped.”

“You sure?”

“Mm-hmm! Really sure times a thousand!” 

“Well that certainly is alot now isn’t it.” She beamed and turned her attention towards Red Robin and held her hand out. “So what do you think Red Robin? Help these kiddos out and get them their sweet dreams?” 

“Think I can do that.” He took her hand to haul himself up and gestured to the children. “Do you wish to be carried?”

There was delightful squeals as they both tried to scramble up his legs in order to be carried. He laughed at the antics before bending just enough to carry the girls in his arms and let them point the way towards their bedroom. “Onwards!”

He made another note that it didn’t seem to faze having vigilantes going into the building despite it being a mid way home for street kids that don’t have much trust towards vigilantes. He knew that Red Hood was more liked in the community due to his origins but still it seemed that it happened by more than just him. 

Red Robin turned around just enough to catch Honey’s warm look and knew that there was more to the situation than he first expected there to be. Chloe Bourgeois was someone that he needed to look into the old fashioned way. 

He just had to keep everyone else from finding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took 3 different scenarios to figure out where to go with Chloe. it was awful! somewhat happier with this one just seems to be a case of easing Tim's paranioa before things can get better. 
> 
> Same mom, three different fathers.  
> Harmony 16 - they/them, androgynous  
> Melody 14 - she/her, curvy Fairy   
> Faith/Hope 4 - creative bumbles. 
> 
> Hope you like the family, Chloe is pretty much giving Bruce Wayne a run for his money.

**Author's Note:**

> Gentle Horn (Goat) - Mylene  
> Iron Ox (Ox) - Ivan  
> Red Trixter (Fox) - Jason 
> 
> If you have any suggest from their hero names instead of these let me know please I had a bit of a hard time thinking on Ivan and Mylene's.


End file.
